Enemies
Most of the gameplay in Endgame, unfortunately, will be battles for your life. This page will describe some of the monsters as well as each faction in Endgame.* Notice: new content will be added regularly along with stats for each monster but it might not show untill a concensus has been met on the stats for said monsters. Factions: all of the enemies in this game belong to a faction. U.N.E.(the United Nations of Earth) is the first formed faction against the alien attack and is responsible for the deployment of M.C.U.(Merged Consensus Unit). Though outwardley peaceful with their slogan, "Peace, Justice, Freedom," according to their code of conduct, anyone who is not with them is immediately against them. They do not hide themselves though their base of operations is unkown. They are known for making an extra effort to hide their actions as well as their technology. In the past years, since the attack, they dissapeared for 4 years. They emerged with an army to battle the extraterrestrials. They fought with pride and presumption of victory. They were wrong, it was their hubris. It was their fatal flaw. Aliens: those guys that came from the sky. Each action they make creates a loud sound much like an orchestra of different sounds. No data on sounds effect. Physical description; Roughly 7', colored in vareities of brown, black, and grey. Multiple eyes ranging from 5 to 8. Bipeda and humanoid in shape and chitinous exo-skeleton. Their motives are unknown as it has not been made clear why they invaded Earth, and they have made no known attempt at contact in the five years they have been on earth. M.C.U.(Merged Consensus Unit): an inorganic "group of robots." The name comes from the way they were built. At the time of construction, they were all implanted with radio type devices into their "heads." This allows them to constantly discuss the events around them as well as any events that may occur. In a seemingly endless internal monologue they can almost immedialtey act with a group concensus on what should be done. There have been reports on human killings, although the reasoning is unknown. Anarchists: . Clans and towns of rough and agressive civilians sprouted out everywhere as they made their mark on whatever would dare shoot at them. Many formed small forts within abandoned cities. Others simply created cities in whatever land would inhabit them. They care only for their survival and they act as if killing is a game. They work in groups but would gladly kill an ally, for the right price of course. Zombies: Lifeless organisms that have been reanimated one way or another by the mysterious aliens. Killed or abducted creatures that have been mutated into these hostile and fearsome creatures. The worst of them came from a unknown airborne virus that was released into the atmophere and, within days, warped half of humanity into lifeless wretches. Several cases have been reported in which babies exit the womb zombified.(leaving internal scarring) Survivors: These stragglers are what is left of the human race. They don't know a lot. They don't charge into battle. They don't venture into the unknown for the sake of exploration. But damn it to hell if they're going to give up the land they were raised on. They struggle through life day by day, protectected within fortified cities, living in almost a nostolgic lifestyle. Wanderers: A nomadic group of a few thousand that excludes all but its own. They're motives are unclear as they only stay in one place for a week at most. Their homes are all mobile and everything they do is to advance the effectiveness of their nomadic traditions. They fare well in combat using their fast scouts to flank the enemy before they get near the main party. In several instances, they were forced to split their massive moving city of nomads into groups. In that case, they become very aggressive untill they join back into their group. P.H.R.(Protectors of Human Rights): Comprised of rebellious humans that have a deep inset hatred for the U.N.E. They will and are capable of taking down an entire platoon of U.N.E. men in less than 20 minutes. Besides they're unrelenting hate for their "government," they do show peace and constrait especially around survivors and in some bizarre cases, Anarchists. They will work cooperatively against the U.N.E. with any human, as long as they feel they will not be stabbed in the back afterwards.